HP y el destino
by Isaac1
Summary: Todo lo que Harry no esperaba (o esperaba) le sucedera en el verano y en su 5to año


N/A: ¡Hola!, este es mi primer fanfic en fanfiction.net. Espero les agrade. Esta hecho a base de rumores de los libros.

Disclaimer: HP y sus personajes NO me pertenecen (¡Que sorpresa!) le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, lo único que me pertenece son la historia, algunos objetos y hechizos.

Sumario: Al cumplir sus 15 años Harry descubre que la vida puede ser cruel, pero esto lo conduce a una nueva aventura donde tendrá que estudiar para convertirse en animago, se enfrentara a mortifagos y talvez al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

Actinon/Adventure/Romance 

PG-13(Solo por estar seguro)

El destino de Harry Potter 

Por:

Isaac

Harry Potter un chico delgado, de pequeña estatura, ojos verdes y cabello azabache se encontraba en la cocina de Privet Drive #4, los Dursley habían decidido que era momento de que dejara de ser un haragán y empezara a ser útil, por lo cual habían decidido ponerlo a hacer labores hogareñas; tales como preparar el desayuno, lavar los platos, barrer y trapear la casa, cortar el césped, tender camas entre otras. Por el momento se encontraba preparando un desayuno que consistía de huevos revueltos, tocino, jugo de naranja y café, cuando regreso había tenido que empezar con esto ya que según el tío Vernon, Dudley necesitaba comer comida real y no de conejo. así que aquí tenían al famoso Harry Potter trabajando como esclavo, pero todo esto tenia un lado bueno el cual era que podía comer todo lo que quisiera antes de que los Dursley bajaran a desayunar.

Aquel Día los Dursley saldrían a una comida, pero no cualquier comida, era la comida de el jefe del tío Vernon, y este había dicho que no quería fenómenos que la arruinaran, esto refiriéndose principalmente a Harry. Después de una larga discusión habían decidido que Harry se quedaría solo en la casa ya que la Sra. Fig. había desaparecido misteriosamente y nadie podía hacerse cargo de el. Después de unos minutos cuando Harry ya había comido escucho la voz de su tío que le gritaba "¡Péinate!" Como un saludo, Vernon se sentó donde siempre y abrió su periódico, justo después de su esposo entro su tía que ni siquiera le hablo, esto en parte era bueno ya que tenia una voz tan chillona que le partía los tímpanos pero justo cuando se estaba retirando Petunia le grito diciendo: "¡Ve y despierta a Dudy!", Harry obedeció la orden y subió las escaleras para despertar a su primo, cuando abrió la puerta de Dudley un fuerte olor a grasa le llego a la nariz dándole nauseas, miro a su primo que como cada verano había crecido, pero no hacia arriba sino a los lados, se puso a pensar ¿cuántas sillas usara Dudley en la comida? Luego de pensar en eso  se le acerco y le dijo:

El desayuno esta servido. Esto fue suficiente para despertar a su primo, que salió enseguida de la cama y le dijo: "Ya te puedes ir". Harry odiaba a su primo de los Dursley era el que peor lo trataba, decidió no contestar y se retiro.

Bajo las escaleras todo seguía como lo había dejado a excepción de que Petunia había servido la comida, decidió que lo mejor era empezar con sus labores.

Tomo las tijeras y salió al patio trasero a cortar el césped después de una hora en la cual Harry había cortado y regado el césped Vernon salió y lo miro con ojos desafiantes.

Sabes que hoy saldremos-Dijo- y tu te quedaras, así que no quiero ningún desperfecto en la casa, si me encuentro con que no terminaste tus labores te espera una paliza muchacho.

Si tío-Se limito a contestar Harry-Todo estará bien.

Cuando su tío entro Harry lo siguió de seguro ya habían terminado el desayuno así que podía lavar los platos. Mientras lavaba los platos escuchaba la voz de tía Petunia que constantemente decía: "¿Crees que esto me queda bien?", y de vez en cuando a Dudley que gritaba: "¡Mama!, necesito que me pongas la corbata", Harry suspiro nada podía ser diferente con los Dursley. Después de una movida mañana en la cual Harry había terminado ya sus deberes los Dursley seguían teniendo movimiento así que Harry decidió hacer un poco de su tarea.

La tarea era amplia y a diferencia de otros chicos de su edad no era de Matemáticas y español sino de Pociones, transformaciones, historia de la magia, hechizos y otras.

Harry decidió empezar con pociones, pero no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos Ron Wesley y Hermione Granger mientras la hacia, de seguro ellos se encontraban teniendo un verano fenomenal, sin preocupaciones y mucha diversión, no había tenido muchas noticias de ellos sabia que Hermione había ido a pasar parte del verano con Víktor Krum el buscador del equipo Búlgaro y que Ron se encontraba en la madriguera, Sirius se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo mágico al igual que Hagrid. Mientras sacaba su pluma, tinta y pergamino descubrió que los Dursley habían dejado de hacer ruido, así que decidió salir a ver que paso, noto que los Dursley ya no estaban, Ni siquiera se despidieron pensó Harry, y luego de esto regreso a la tarea, Snape el profesor de pociones les había dejado un trabajo de 1 metro de largo acerca de el uso de la planta espinosa en las pociones y como de costumbre no había mucha información en sus libros de el años pasado, talvez sea hora de viajar al callejón Diagon pensó Harry, dudaba que los Dursley lo llevaran y si iba a la madriguera (cosa que también dudaba) iría a divertirse y no a hacer el trabajo de Snape, se acerco a su Baúl y saco la varita y su dinero, miro alrededor su lechuza Hedwig había salido hace 3 días y aun no regresaba esto era algo común en víspera de su cumpleaños, su lista de Hogwarts había llegado antes de lo esperado así que podría ir a comprar sus útiles y buscar información de la planta para su tarea de pociones.

Una vez que tenia todo lo necesario salió y se puso junto a la banqueta sacando la varita, de un momento a otro se aparecería el autobús nocturno, y tal como era de esperarse el autobús apareció, Stan salió a dar el clásico mensaje pero fue detenido por Harry.

Hola Stan-Dijo Harry- Me preguntaba si me podían llevar al callejón Diagon

Neville digo, Harry-Dijo emocionado Stan- ¡Que gusto verte!

Harry le pago lo acostumbrado y subió, el autobús estaba como siempre y al parecer no había otros brujos en el, en una fracción de segundo el autobús acelero y en menos de 5 minutos se apareció en el caldero chorreante, Harry bajo, no sin antes agradecerles a Stan.

En el caldero chorreante un montón de personas se giro al verlo entrar y lo que anteriormente eran murmullos se convirtió en una tremenda charla, a Harry le tomo bastante tiempo salir de ahí, ya que todos querían estrechar su mano y había quien lo hacia doble, cuando por fin pudo salir se dirigió a la parte trasera y toco el bloque indicado para abrir la puerta al callejón Diagon, el callejón se encontraba prácticamente vació salvo por unas personas que iban de aquí hacia allá hablando de cosas que Harry no podía escuchar, miro alrededor y miro el gran edificio de mármol, que era el banco de los magos, le quedaba poco dinero así que decidió ir ahí primero, en banco todo fue como de costumbre y pronto abordo un carrito que lo llevo a su cámara, tomo lo suficiente y se retiro.

La primera tienda que quería visitar era la de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch, en la cual se encontró con una nueva escoba:

Saeta plata: Es la hermana de la saeta de fuego, supera a su hermana en todos sus aspectos, ofrece un manejo mas sencillo y una mayor comodidad, puede alcanzar una velocidad de 180 km/h en 2 segundos; Ideal para buscadores.

Harry se puso a admirar la saeta de plata, parecía que lo llamaba, pero Harry decidió no preguntar el precio, se quedo un rato mas admirando la escoba y después de un rato decidió continuar surtiendo su lista, Harry leyó la lista y decidió empezar con los libros, camino un poco para encontrarse con la tienda, pidió amablemente los libros y se compro dos libros extra: Tareas que no puedes acabar por Monica Litap y Hechizos y maldiciones para toda ocasión por Marcus Stuart.

Luego tenia que ir por sus túnicas de Hogwarts y la túnica de gala que pidieron este año "¿Otro baile?" pensó Harry mientras entraba la tienda estaba vacía y lo atendieron al instante, su túnica de gala fue una verde botella como la del año pasado y su uniforme fue como cada año, salió de la tienda pensando que le hacia falta, tenia libros y  túnicas, aun le hacían falta pergamino (Plumas tenia demasiadas ya que la Sra. Wesley le compro un paquete) y algunos ingredientes de pociones.

Cuando compro todo lo necesario estaba oscureciendo así que decidió regresar a su casa, salió por donde había entrado y paso a la multitud (que había crecido) en la puerta se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver: Severus Snape.

así que estas aquí-Dijo Snape- Todos los esfuerzos de Dumbledore por mantenerte en tu casa y te sales en la noche.

Estaba regresando-Exclamo Harry- Vine a comprar mi lista...

Si claro-Lo corto Snape bajando por las escaleras y dejándolo ahí

decidió no dejar que el incidente lo molestara y continuo su camino tomando el autobús de regreso.

Llego a las 8 PM justo la hora en que llegarían los Dursley, se escabullo en la casa y se acostó en su cama, se encontraba bastante cansado y no tenia fuerza (ni ganas) de hacer la tarea de pociones así que decidió irse a dormir, después de todo mañana seria su cumpleaños y de seguro recibiría cartas de sus amigos desteñido la cama y sin quitarse la ropa se quedo en un sueño profundo, que fue perturbado solo por un sueño:

***Inicio del sueño***

Harry se encontró volando en el cielo, se encontraba montado en su saeta de fuego la vista era hermosa, un montón de estrellas brillaban en el cielo y las casas que se encontraban bajo el parecían ser el reflejo. Poco a poco su saeta fue descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo, Harry sin saber el porque bajo de la escoba,  y esta se desvaneció en ese instante, miro a su alrededor una persona se encontraba en el caminó llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza y conforme la luz de un faro lo empezó a iluminar se pudo ver como era: Era alto y delgado, con ojos vivos y llenos de alegría que se encontraban cubiertos por unas gafas de media luna, su cabello y barba eran larguísimos y estaban cubiertos de blanco, llevaba una túnica lila y caminaba con vigor hacia el frente Harry supuso que se trataba de el Prof. Dumbledore un poco mas joven.  Miro a Dumbledore  un rato y luego decidió mirar hacia donde se dirigía el profesor caminaba hacia una casa de color banco que tenia las luces de una ventana encendidas, Dumbledore apresuro el paso y al llegar a la puerta la toco. Un hombre alto que podría ser fácilmente confundido con Harry abrió la puerta y en cuanto vio a la persona que se encontraba frente  a el le dio un fuerte abrazo. "¡Pase Prof. Dumbledore!, no esperaba su visita." "Me temo James que no he venido en una visita de sociales, sino en una que involucrara el futuro del mundo mágico." La cara del hombre palideció y dejo escapar una pregunta: "¿Es sobre Harry?." "Sí James." Contesto Dumbledore en un tono algo triste. James se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al profesor, Harry sabia que esto podía ser importante así que fue tras de ellos. Dentro la casa era hermosa con muebles de color rojo avivando la sala y un montón de fotografías con movimiento, James salió un momento y Dumbledore tomo asiento en una mecedora. Pasado un rato apareció de nuevo James, seguido de una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, esta llevaba a un bebe en sus brazos y tenia una mirada preocupada, Dumbledore hablo: "Se que no es el momento de arruinar su alegría, pero me temo que Voldemort anda tras de ustedes." La pareja parecía alarmada y con ganas de hacer preguntas pero Dumbledore continuo: "Saben mejor que nadie el regalo que su hijo tiene en las venas, ese poder que el Sr. Tenebroso sueña y codicia, Harry será el único capaz de detenerlo cuando gane todo el poder que tiene y por eso Voldemort quiere acabar con el lo mas pronto posible...". 

¿Qué les pareció? es el primer capitulo y estoy a mediados del 2, si recibo mas de 5 reviews pondré el siguiente capitulo esta semana en el cual sucesos inesperados pasaran.


End file.
